Mi querida hermana
by lukalshion
Summary: La familia Souma sufre la pérdida de una hija así que deciden adoptar. Podrá Haruto aceptar a su nueva hermana o se enamorará en el intento. Koyomi & Haruto
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer fanfic en español de esta pareja y de esta serie, en realidad no se sí haya gente a la que le guste esta pareja y hable español así que veré que pasa, si les gusta y quieren que la siga dejen review.

Esta es sólo una introducción.

* * *

La familia Souma contaba con 3 miembros, el padre Akio, la Madre Misaki y su hijo, Haruto.

Algunos años atrás anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia, una pequeña niña a la que llamarian Sora, pero a los 7 meses de gestación la madre tuvo un accidento y perdió a la bebé, y no sólo eso, también quedo estéril, todos estaban destrozados en especial Misaki, quien siempre había soñado con tener una hija, la familia se había unido aún más después de la muerte de la pequeña.  
5 años habían pasado de eso, y aunque aún les dolía la pérdida sentían que era hora de seguir adelante y decidieron adoptar, Haruto contaba con 10 años de edad, no estaba contento con la idea de sus padres, pues no quería a una extraña en su familia, pero eso no era algo que pudiera negociar era una decisión que ya estaba tomada.  
Los padres estuvieron buscando de orfanato en orfanato hasta encontrar a la niña que sería su nueva hija, y la encontraron, una niña de 8 años, cabello castaño oscuro un poco abajo de las orejas, un poco pequeña para su edad, pero eso era lo de menos, su nombre era Koyomi.

La pequeña había estado encantada de conocer a la familia, y lo que más le llamo la atención fue el niño que iba con ellos, no parecía feliz de estar ahí, pero al verlo, ella le brindo una gran sonrisa causando que el menor se sonrojara.

Algunas semanas habían pasado y el papeleo de la adopción estaba completo, ahora la pequeña Koyomi era parte de la familia Souma, ella estaba muy feliz, desde siempre había soñado con ser parte de una familia. Todos estaban contentos menos Haruto, quien parecía estar molesto con sus padres por haber adoptado a esa niña.

-Esta será tu habitación Koyomi, espero que te guste

Misaki y Akio habían decorado una habitación especialmente para ella, las paredes eran color azul cielo y la alfombra blanca, en las paredes había algunos corazónes y había una gran ventana que daba vista hacia el patio trasero.

-Te gusta? -pregunto Misaki  
-Si, es muy hermosa, muchas gracias  
-No tienes nada que agradecerlos -dijo Akio- ahora eres parte de esta familia.


	2. Chapter 2

Como cualquier niña de 8 años Koyomi debía ir a la escuela, asistiría a la misma que Haruto pero estaría dos grados abajo.

-Como te sientes en tu primer día de escuela? -pregunto Akio a Koyomi

-Muy emocionada!

-Me alegro, Haruto recuerda que debes llevar a tu hermana a su salón

El niño no dijo nada.

Bajaron del auto y Koyomi le dio un beso de despedida a su padre, al entrar, la pequeña miraba todo a su alrededor, los salones, las flores, la escuela era un lugar hermoso.

-Hermano cual es mi salón- la castaña se giró para ver a Haruto, pero sólo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba. Koyomi tenía ganas de llorar pero se las aguanto, era su primer día de clases y no iba a llorar.

-Oye tu, estas perdida? -dijo un niño que pasaba por ahí

-Si, es mi primer día y no se cuál es mi salón

-Ven si quieres yo te llevo

-Enserio? Muchas gracias!

El Niño la llevo a su salón.

-Gracias otra vez, no se que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda

-De nada, mi nombre es Kousuke y el tuyo?

-Yo soy Koyomi, mucho gusto

-Bueno Koyomi, debo irme o llegare tarde a clase, nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Koyomi hizo algunos amigos, conoció a Mayu, una niña de su edad, en el recreo conoció a su hermana gemela, Misa, ambas fueron buenas con ella.

Koyomi estaba tan feliz, era su primer día y ya tenía amigos.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue hablar con su madre y contarle sobre lo mucho que le había gustado la escuela.

Haruto no decía nada, sólo veía como Koyomi hablaba, el odiaba que ella estuviera ahí, para el ella sólo era una intrusa que había llegado a arruinar su vida, a el le gustaba ser hijo único y ahora que ella había llegado, su madre ya no le prestaba tanta atención como antes.

Al día siguiente Haruto se fue caminando a la escuela, no quedaba muy lejos así que no había problema.

-Koyomi

-Si mamá

-A tu hermano se le olvido su bento, podrías dárselo

-Claro que si

-Gracias, ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde

-Si

Koyomi llego a la escuela, era temprano así que tenía tiempo para entregarle su bento a Haruto, pero no sabía en que salón iba.

-De nuevo pérdida?

-Kousuke!

-hola

-Hola, conoces a Haruto?

-Souma Haruto? Si, vamos en el mismo salón

-Enserio? Podrías llevarme, es que olvido su bento en casa

-Claro

Mientras caminaban

-Y de dónde conoces a Haruto

-El es mi hermano

-Eh!?

-Que haces aquí!?-se escucho una voz

-Vine a traerte tu bento, lo olvidaste en casa

Koyomi le dio su bento

-No lo quiero

-Pero mamá...

-No la llames así

Haruto tiro el bento que Koyomi tenía en sus manos

-Ella no es tu mamá, tu eres una bastarda que llego para arruinar mi familia, te odio, tu y yo no somos nada entiendes nada!

Koyomi estaba en shock, jamás pensó que Haruto sintiera eso, la niña comenzo a correr, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sintió un dolor un en su pecho, al fin tenía una familia y su "hermano" la odiaba.

-Que te pasa, por que dijiste eso? -pregunto Kousuke furioso

-Es la verdad

-Ella vino hasta aquí a darte tu bento y así se lo agradeces no mereces tenerla de hermana

-Ella no es mi hermana

-Aunque no lo quieras ella ya es parte de tu familia y eso la hace tu hermana

Kousuke corrió tras Koyomi, la busco por toda la escuela, estaba a punto de darse por vencido escucho un llanto en el baño.

-Koyomi?

-Vete!

-No llores no le hagas caso

-El tiene razón soy una bastarda

-No digas esas cosas

Kousuke la abrazo

-El no sabe lo afortunado que es de tenerte como hermano

Kousuke llevo a Koyomi a su salón, ambos llegaron tarde y Haruto no podía de dejar de mirar a su ahora enemigo, no entendió el por que defenderla, ella no lo merecía.

Al llegar a casa Haruto temía que Koyomi le contara a sus padres lo que había hecho, pero no fue así.

-Hija te sientes bien? Estas algo rara -pregunto Misaki

-No es nada, sólo estoy cansada

-Segura

-Si -respondió con una sonrisa

* * *

-Por que no le dijiste nada a mi mamá

-Por que habría de hacerlo

-Para que me castigaran

-De que serviría eso

-Acaso no quieres que me regañen?

-No, podrías irte, tengo sueño y quiero dormir

Haruto se fue sin decir nada.

Las semanas habían pasado, Koyomi se había vuelto fría con su "hermano", a el eso en lugar de alegrarlo le molestaba, no sabía por que pero le molestaba. Cada día que pasaba ella, Misa, Mayu y Kousuke, pasaban más tiempo juntos.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, Misaki y Akio cada día peleaban más y más, cualquier cosa era un pretexto para pelear, Haruto culpaba a Koyomi de eso, y aunque ella no lo demostrara creía que el tenía razón.

* * *

Aqui esta el nuevo capítulo, siento que me estoy desviando un poco, pero todo tiene razón de ser, espero que les guste, no olviden dejar review.

lukalshion


End file.
